


brothers not by blood

by StrwbrryIceCrm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Pandora's Vault Prison, Sweet, based on a prompt, they have their own way of communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryIceCrm/pseuds/StrwbrryIceCrm
Summary: value the relationships formed by your own hands
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	brothers not by blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts).



Most scowled when hearing the admin's name, others such as Sapnap stared stone-faced no predictable emotion flooding through. He bore the tightest (and the longest) relationship with the man clad in lime green, verging nearly nine years of dedicated friendship. Various members held suspicions -- was this man being manipulated, churned by lies or threats towards his very being?

Their questions remained unanswered, only those involved or catering around this friendship knew; the men were practically brothers, clung to one another every chance they got.

As strings grew tighter, teeth bared in distress, rebellious men guiding children through war egged with their brotherhood pushing it to the limit. Power hungry tyrants craved chaos that knew no bounds. Dream had ventured past a well mental state, observing and listening to this mock him of his desolate rules. He pushed himself into his own prison, rocking in screwed-down chains.

Sapnap's feet stumbled against the well-worn rocks scattered from erosion his arms loosely wrapped his figure, an overwhelming urge to see said maddened admin creeping in his veins. By Ender he missed him so much.

Glowing eyes stared him down, a gas mask hanging on Sam's jaw, monitoring Sapnap as he sped by Pandora's cautions -- rules to abide within this containment. An echoing pen dropped down, a gleam awakening in the blaze-hybrid as he followed the warden past many halls, head held high. There bestowed behind flowing lava a man slept, orange jumpsuit fit snuggly around his features giving clear sights on who Sapnap had come for.

Narrowly he stepped off the redstone bridge stepping closer to the felon whom he had grown up with. Perhaps he should have invited George, that way they could all bond together... no wait him and Dream were still at each other's throats.

His communicator buzzed:

 **awesamdude:** you have an hour, do not try to sneak him out

Sapnap was tempted to write a bitter reply sighing when he took the time to think, that would get him absolutely nowhere. In fact he would just be removed from the prison, not allowed back in again. A finger brushed his outer thigh startling him from his thoughts his head snapping up to peer directly in Dream's rosemary green eyes.

_Pat_

He looked to his elbow, a scarred hand laying on it before moving to his shoulder 'why did you come?' Dream had asked. Automatically he pushed his hand lightly against Dream's cheek, allowing the affection-starved man to have a moment. A mere moment of love, contentment where he lifted his hand to drop on his friend's knee. 'Don't worry about it'.

This became a progressive series of movements, silence tore down the floodgate, no words were spoken in this calm period. Rapid taps simmered down to nothing, bodies fidgeting, itching for freedom. Tears welled in the corners of Sapnap's eyes -- damnit, it was impossible not to breakdown.

_Tap_

His reaction came delayed, arms wrapped around Dream, breathing heavy. Dream brought him closer, one hand resting atop Sapnap's head the other rubbing his back. Openly Sapnap began to sob as he buried his head deep, far deep in a thick pinewood scent, sincere peace strummed his heart. 'I missed you'.

Sam observed faintly from his camera, head tipped back in his chair, knowing the remaining SMP members entrusted him to share this footage. Knowledge of this...day did not exist in the records, he rewound the tape pressing the delete button almost immediately. He may watch over a crude villain but he knew respect, foraged his whole life around that ideal. Nobody else had access, that was limited to his matters.

**awesamdude:** five more minutes. hurry up!

 **sapnap:** another three please?

 **awesamdude:** fine, do not tell any of the others about this


End file.
